Crónicas de un Eclipse
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: Hace siglos, dos reinos gobernados por Sol y Luna fueron separados por el rencor y la culpa. Hoy en día todo lo relacionado con ellos solo se consideran historias para niños, sin saber que existen antiguos súbditos de aquellos jóvenes reencarnados en chicos con poderes especiales. Ahora que todos se reúnen, ¿Que pasará a retomar la guerra que dejaron inconclusa? [SE ACEPTAN OC S]
1. Chapter 1

**Holi! Aquí Linx con un nuevo fic –recibe unos chancletazos- No lo vuelvo a hacer! ;-; Lo juro!**

 **Pero les prometo que la historia está interesante nwn**

 **Antes de leer, les quiero aclarar que me inspiré en tres canciones en particular: "Lullaby for a Princess", "Moon Rises" y "Children of the Night"**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo con _"Crónicas de un Eclipse"_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _"Desde el inicio de los tiempos, el sol y la luna dan paz, tranquilidad y calidez a la humanidad. La mayoría de la gente piensa que el sol solo es una estrella, centro de nuestro sistema solar, y que la luna es un simple satélite natural que rodea a la tierra. Pero estas ideas son falsas, son simples historias implantadas en millones de libros, imágenes y mentes, para que todos piensen que es cierto. ¿Qué cosas me estás contando? De seguro piensas eso. Pues, ahora mismo te lo explico._

 _La verdad es que, hace millones de años, el Sol y la Luna eran un par de hermanos, sus nombres reales no interesan, ya que los llamaron así al ser capaces de controlar a ambos cuerpos celestes. Su padre, Cosmus, y su madre, Galaxya; creadores del mundo como lo conocemos y soberanos del reino, al cual llamaron Nisshoku, eran adorados por los seres humanos, por lo que la noticia del nacimiento de Sol y Luna fue motivo de celebración para todos._

 _Sol era un chico alegre, amado y admirado por todos por su sabiduría y por su fuerza en momentos difíciles, pero por sobre todo, porque él les daba la luz y la calidez del día a día. Su gloria y su luz eran abismales, igual que su sombra al pasar._

 _Luna, por otro lado, siempre estuvo a la sombra de su hermano mayor, él les daba luz, y ella oscuridad. Luna siempre quiso que su pueblo viera esa hermosa noche que ella podía ofrecerles, pero ellos solo se encerraban en sus casas para esperar a que el sol regresara, cosa que la hería de sobremanera._

 _Tras la muerte de sus padres, el reino le fue entregado a Sol por petición de sus súbditos, y este como muestra de gratitud, y sin pensar en su hermana; aceptó ser el soberano de aquellas tierras que por derecho debían ser de ambos. Esto no hizo más que hacer crecer el odio y el rencor que Luna tenía en su corazón. Y tal es la luz, tan pura y tan bella que hacen a cualquiera cegar, Sol no vio que su hermana caía sin más en la terrible y peligrosa oscuridad._

 _Algunos lo llaman karma, otros casualidad, pero el reino en los años siguientes decayó, sufriendo de horribles sequías que acabaron rápidamente con la comida que las personas cosechaban. Luna aprovechó esta oportunidad para proponer una solución, lo que le daría suficiente fama como para ser admirada por sus súbditos tal y como su hermano. Ella pensó en crear un nuevo reino, empezar de cero, en donde todos los pequeños crecerían fuertes y felices. Pero Sol se lo prohibió, porque sintió que eso desgarraría el ya de por sí débil reino. Sin hacerle caso al mayor, Luna una noche tan solo escapó de Nisshoku, llevándose consigo a los pobres e indefensos niños que su hermano se negaba a dejarle ayudarlos._

 _Ya que Sol se negó a buscar a su hermana, tratándola de traidora, intentó devolverle la paz a su reino, ahora llamado Yoake, usando todo poder a su alcance para alzarlo en su antigua gloria. Pero nadie sabe que aquellos niños desaparecidos siguen por ahí, gracias a Luna, sonriendo bajo la luz de esta en Yoru, mientras admiran e idolatran a la princesa por haberlos cuidado desde el inicio._

 _Algunas personas aún creen que existen humanos que poblaron antiguamente Yoake y Yoru, escondidos entre personas aparentemente normales, y que cuando todos se reúnan continuarán con su conflicto abriendo una brecha hacia su fantástico mundo."_

.

.

-Ustedes han sido entrenados hasta ahora para proteger a su respectivo _eclipsiano_ , con cada vida que ellos pasan ustedes adquirieron la fuerza y la sabiduría para instruirlos en el buen camino de _Eclipsia_ … No pueden fallar –Habló una joven mujer, de largos cabellos negros con bellos destellos en un anaranjado, haciendo recordar al brillo del sol en un eclipse total solar, su piel era blanca y suave a simple vista, de finas facciones y un cuerpo envidiable por cualquiera. Sus ojos eran similares a la composición de un agujero negro, con una mezcla de colores cálidos y fríos- Ustedes ya no son simples aprendices, ahora son guardianes _soul_ … y sus protegidos pasarán a ser sus amos cuando reúnan sus _luces_ y _sombras_.-

Todos los jóvenes reunidos en aquel salón hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia aquella mujer y luego salieron ordenadamente del lugar, abriéndose paso hasta unos jardines verdaderamente bellos. Con árboles de oro y plata, y flores con piedras preciosas. Ellos solo eran fuerzas espirituales que podían materializarse en el mundo humano, pero allí, ellos tenían la libertad de mostrarse como eran en realidad, sin ningún riesgo.

-Tengo miedo, ¿Qué nos pasará? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto?-Articulaba con algo de miedo una chica de cabellos grises al igual que sus ojos, quien poseía un par de alas de águila que parecían hechas del más fino y costoso diamante que puede existir.-

-No seas tonta, lo harás bien –aseguró el chico de desordenados cabellos castaños algo claros, brillantes ojos verdes y una suave y tersa piel morena. Lo que destacaba de él eran sus patillas parecidas a las de un lince, sin contar su corta cola y el par de orejas que ocultaba entre ese nido enredado que era su cabellera.- Yo me aseguraré de ello…-

-¡Gracias! –Ella sonrió cálidamente abrazando al más alto, separándose de él luego con una mirada sospechosa.- ¿Qué me hiciste?-

-¿Yo? Nada, ¿Por qué insinúas que te hice algo? –

-Algo me hiciste pendejo y voy a averiguar que fue… -La chica se fue alejando de a poco del castaño dirigiéndose a su recámara mientras que él no le quitaba la vista de encima.-

-Por _Cosmus_ … -Rió él levemente.- No creo que en la tierra vaya a cambiar algo-

.

.

* * *

 **Y listo! Este es un pequeño prologo de esta nueva historia de su querida linx :v**

 **Si gustan pueden unirse :3 aquí abajito les dejo la ficha!**

 **Ficha senzual :v**

 _ **Nombre: (Japonés)**_

 _ **Alias: (Nombre que le dan en su bando)**_

 _ **Bando:**_

 _ **-Amanecer (Yoake): Son usualmente alegres y risueños, expresivos con sus sentimientos y abiertos al mundo. Rara vez se les ve perder el control por sentimientos como la culpa, coraje o el odio. Tienen elementos de fuego, tierra y luz en sus poderes.**_

 _ **-Anochecer (Yoru): No muestran mucho sus sentimientos, pierden fácilmente el autocontrol lastimando a diestra y siniestra con sus palabras o acciones, aunque también con daño físico. Tienen elementos de agua, aire y oscuridad en sus poderes.**_

 _ **Edad: (entre 16 y 18)**_

 _ **Personalidad:**_

 _ **Apariencia:**_

 _ **Constelación: (no se aceptan repetidos)**_

 _ **Poderes: (En esta historia se usa el plano astral, osea que sus poderes inicialmente solo los podrán usar en sueños, luego los usarán para combatir)**_

 _ **Historia: (que era en el reino al que pertenece, como creció en ambas vidas y como sabe que es un ser astral)**_

 _ **Gustos:**_

 _ **Disgustos:**_

 _ **Soul: (cualquier animal o criatura, existen muchas así que no creo que se repitan)(se necesita el nombre, algo que los diferencie de los demás de su especie, poderes y su personalidad, tambien la apariencia humana :v)**_

 ** _Memorias: (Cuatro objetos que les haya dado su pareja en vidas pasadas, tambien deben colocar donde se lo dio :v)_**

 _ **Ropa: (Casual, Pijama, Común; la que usan cuando se unen a su bando, como la ropa de Seiya debajo de su armadura xD. De entrenamiento, medieval, vestido)**_

 _ **Pareja: (Elegir entre Hakuryuu, Tsurugi, Hayato, Shindou, Ibuki, Yukimura, Taiga, Makoto, Namikawa, Ichiban, Miyabino, Yuuichi, Fey, Shuu, Saru y Kirino)(Hayato y Hakuryuu están ocupados)(el chico que elijan será su mayor rival en batalla)**_

 _ **Rival: (en el amor xD una chica de IeGO)**_

 _ **Extras: (cualquier cosa sirve)**_

 **Eso es todo! Espero apoyen mi fanfic y no me asesinen por subir otro.. Ya queda poco para una actualizacion, no dire de cual fic ewe**

 **Bye~**


	2. Yoake y Yoru

**Hiiii lincesitos, hoy su mediocre escritora les ha traido contiiiiii :vvvvv**

 **Seh seh me demore y esas weas xD**

 **Pero ni tanto mi culpa es –mira hacia todos lados- no…. para nada**

 **Ustedes solo disfruten el capítulo que puta que me calenté la cabeza pensándolo :v**

 **Si hay cosas demasiado absurdas y que pasan muy rápido me disculpo, tal vez no sabía cómo escribir algo decente para que el capítulo estuviera bien ^u^**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Lime y posible lemon futuro.**

 **-Hay cosas que posiblemente no entiendan hasta avanzar más el fanfic.**

 **-Referencias a otros animes u otras cosas.**

 **-Parejas Hetero,** **Yaoi y Yuri.**

 **-Nada más por el momento.**

 **Sin más… a leer :v**

* * *

.

 _/Hace dos semanas/_

.

 _._ Era un hermoso día de verano, el cielo era azul y ninguna nube parecía ser capaz de perturbar al sol a esa hora. Todo era perfecto salvo por un mísero, pero en ese momento letal, detalle: El aburridísimo trabajo de investigación que se le había ocurrido al maestro.

-Namikawa, cambia esa cara de que vas a matar a alguien y camina –Dijo Tsurugi a su compañero recién transferido al Raimon, mientras lo empujaba para entrar al museo al cual los habían llevado.- Camina que no tenemos todo el día pirata-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes que pasar todo el recurrido viendo absurdas estatuas y pinturas de gente que dudosamente existió –Dijo Namikawa soltándose del agarre del delantero y avanzando por su cuenta.-

-Ya sabes que a Toramaru-sensei le gusta todo este rollo de "El Sol y la Luna eran hermanos, pero el rencor y el odio los separaron para siempre"-

-No jodas Tsurugi, te salió igualito jajajaja –El pirata no aguantó la risa, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Toramaru, el cual lo había golpeado con unos papeles enrollados.- Auch…-

De un momento a otro se detuvieron en el hall del museo mientras el maestro (Toramaru alv :b) daba las instrucciones del trabajo. Aunque la verdad, nadie lo estaba escuchando, no es como si fuera difícil de hacer ese informe.

-Necesito que investiguen los principales personajes de este leyenda, sus habilidades, árbol genealógico, la historia de los reinos, las características de cada uno y una opinión personal –Dijo el ex jugador del Inazuma Japan mirando los papeles con los que había golpeado a Rensuke.- Espero sus informes mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio, nos vemos aquí en tres horas-

Dicho esto, la mayoría de los alumnos dispersos en parejas o tríos se fueron a recorrer el museo para terminar ese tedioso trabajo.

-Créeme, conmigo terminaremos esto en menos de lo que puedes decir "eclipse"- Habló una chica de piel morena, estatura algo baja, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, con la parte inferior del cabello teñido de tonos magenta y turquesa, aparte de poseer unos peculiares ojos cían tras unas gafas de pasta con colores verdes, negro, celestes y violetas.-

-¿Por qué tan segura? –Preguntó otra chica de cabello blanco con algunos destellos plateados, con unos bellos e intrigantes ojos, uno dorado bordeando el color ámbar, y el otro de un tono azul grisáceo, haciendo recordar a la lluvia.-

-Porque tienes al lado a la mejor estudiante de esta clase Koneko-chan –Dijo la morena mientras iba anotando algunas cosas en su libreta a la par que le hablaba.-

-Claro, como digas Tara-chan… -Konejo rio apoyándose en la pared mientras ambas esperaban a que su tercera compañera llegara.-¿Has visto a Asahi-san?-

-Se suponía que venía tras nosotras… -Tara asomó su cabeza por el pasillo encontrándose a la susodicha mirando fijamente a un cuadro.- ¿Asahi-san? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Esto… Tiene algo extraño… -Asahi era una chica de tez blanca, cabellos castaños oscuros hasta más o menos debajo de los hombros, con tres flequillos en su frente y ojos grises.- Como si me dijera algo, pero no sé qué es… -

Koneko y Tara se acercaron a la castaña para mirar el cuadro encontrándose con algo verdaderamente muy extraño…

En el cuadro no había nada.

Literal, era solo el marco, no había ningún lienzo en aquel espacio. Tara y Koneko se miraron unos momentos, volviendo luego a mirar el "cuadro", intentando imaginar que era lo que su extraña amiga veía en él.

-Asahi-san… ¿Estás segura de que hay algo ahí? –La de ojos dispares movía a la castaña levemente intentando sacarla de su trance, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en el supuesto cuadro.- Tara-chan… Ve por ayuda… -

-Si…-La de ojos cían de inmediato continuó caminando por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien en el camino que le pudiera ayudar. Por suerte, apenas dobló por el pasillo encontró a Tsurugi y a Namikawa hablando estupideces sentados en una banca.-

-¿Crees que esta camisa me hace ver gordo? –

-Creo que eres estúpido por no lanzarte con Iruka-san… -

-Tú eres estúpido-

-Eh… ¿Chicos? –Ambos chicos voltearon al percibir la voz de la morena.- Voy a hacer como que no oí nada… necesito de su ayuda-

-¿De la nuestra? –Tsurugi se levantó acercándose a Tara para saber mejor lo que sucedía.-

-Es Asahi-san… está actuando raro… -Kurayami volteó comenzando a caminar de regreso a donde estaban sus compañeras esperándola, seguida del peliazul y el pirata.- Nos dijo que un cuadro era extraño, pero cuando lo miramos con Koneko no había nada, estaba el marco vacío…-

-Eso es extraño… Bueno, Asahi-san en sí es extraña, pero esto es pasarse –Rensuke caminaba algo inseguro, como si alguien o algo lo estuviera observando listo para atacar, pero por más que volteaba no encontraba nada que levantara sospechas.-

Lo que los tres chicos no esperaban por nada del mundo era que, al llegar al lugar señalado por la chica del cabello teñido, estuviera Asahi sosteniendo una especie de lanza de un tono zafiro apuntando a una chica de cortos cabellos verdosos, con una trenza sobresaliendo por su nuca, y unos profundos ojos rosados, mientras esta misma sostenía un arco casi de su misma estatura de un color rosa pálido.

-Ríndete _sombra_ , no tienes el rango ni el poder como para enfrentarme… -La de cabello verde sonrió de lo más inocente, totalmente confiada de su superioridad.-

-…Tch –La castaña solo chasqueó la lengua dispuesta a atacar, alertando a la más baja.-

Ambas avanzaron con una velocidad de vértigo, casi al mismo tiempo, dispuestas a atacarse mutuamente. Pero todo pasó en cámara lenta, un tigre blanco con las rayas de tonos dorados y unos profundos ojos azules se lanzó sobre la desconocida, llevándola al suelo gracias a su peso. Mientras que por otro lado, Toramaru con una sola mano había detenido la lanza de Asahi, y por lo tanto a ella misma.

-T-Toramaru-sensei… -

-Déjame esto a mi –Toramaru frunció el ceño mirando a la joven bajo el tigre, el cual al percibir su presencia se quitó de encima.- Shouta…-

-Utsunomiya… -Shouta frunció el ceño al igual que el más alto, incorporándose en el suelo apenas quedando sentada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La misma pregunta podría hacerte yo… -El mayor tocó al tigre, haciendo que este se difuminara en el aire, siendo absorbido por el peliazul.-

-Pues… digamos que parte de tu querido alumnado no le es nada fiel a tu bando, es mi trabajo guiarlos a su camino predestinado –La peliverde se levantó con ayuda de su arco, mientras sonreía como toda niña que quiere un juguete nuevo.-

-Chicos… tras de mi –Toramaru de inmediato le hizo una seña a los chicos para mantenerlos a salvo, Koneko atrajo a Asahi por los hombros para que esta no intentara hacer algo más, mientras que Namikawa y Tsurugi rápidamente se situaban tras el maestro, pero comenzando a contar cabezas notaron que alguien les faltaba, la chica de brillantes ojos cían que permanecía a un costado de Shouta.- Kurayami… es una orden, ven aquí-

-Wowowow… Ella no tiene porqué ir contigo, porque… de todos modos no es una _sombra_ como ustedes –La de ojos rosas señaló a Tara, quien retrocedió unos pasos intentando asimilar todo.-

-¡¿Alguien puede explicar que sucede aquí?!-Tsurugi parecía haber perdido todo rastro de calma en su ser.-

-Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones –Utsunomiya puso una de sus manos en el suelo, levantándola lentamente, haciendo que del suelo se levantara una espada de un color azulado con algunos destellos negros.-

- _Aika_ , cuando yo te lo diga corres…-Shouta se colocó en posición de ataque estirando una flecha en el arco dispuesta a darle tiempo a la morena junto a ella para que corriera.-

-¡¿E-Eh?!-Tara se sobresaltó al oír ese nombre, era extraño y a la vez la perturbaba, la única persona que le llegó a decir así alguna vez fue su hermano, y a él se había ido a estudiar al extranjero hacía meses.-

-¡Que corras! –Ambas se quedaron quietas cuando el arco de la más baja hizo literalmente _"Poof"_ , y cuando la pequeña nube de humo se disipó encontraron a un zorro rojo en el suelo respirando agitadamente.-

-Lo siento _Chibi_ … no pude seguir si no disparabas –El zorro se incorporó sacudiendo su cabeza, para luego mirar a Tara.- ¿Solo llevas uno? Que poco eficiente…-

-¡Cállate Atsushi! –

Toramaru había esperado lo suficiente, blandió su espada haciendo que una onda expansiva saliera de esta, acercándose con rapidez a ambas chicas y al animal, quien saltó al pecho de su ama alertándola del peligro. Comenzaron a correr para escapar del poder del mayor, pues era obvio que él era más poderoso que Shouta, y ella no se quería arriesgar aún con una misión clara por delante. Al final del pasillo tomó a Tara del brazo obligándola a doblar hacia la derecha para seguir con su huida, mientras esta intentaba soltarse.

-¡Espera! ¡Dime quien eres y qué quieres! –Tara se soltó bruscamente del agarre chocando de paso con algunos de sus compañeros.-

-¿Tara? ¿Estás bien? –Una chica de largos cabellos castaños arreglados en dos trenzas, unos bellos y puros ojos celestes claros y de una suave piel morena se le acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.-

-S-Si Jo …-Ella se levantó con su ayuda volviendo a mirar a Shouta.- Ahora dime que quieres…-

-Ay que amargada… Si así eres una _luz_ no quiero imaginar a las _sombras_ de este lugar –La chica que cargaba al zorro no hacía más que acariciarlo mientras observaba a todos los jóvenes del lugar.- Vine a buscar a más como tu… Tengo que separarlos de Toramaru antes de que él les quite su _luz_ … -

-¿ _Luz_? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-A esto-

Shouta soltó al zorro, quien de inmediato comenzó a irradiar una intensa luz que los cegó por un momento, todo se volvió blanco, nadie escuchaba nada, era como haber ingresado en un espacio vacío que por más que buscaras la salida no la encontrarías ni en mil años. Cuando recuperaron la visión pudieron ver un aura de colores rosas, naranjas, amarillos y rojos rodeando a la extraña chica y a algunos de ellos, aparte de auras de colores más fríos y opacos rodear a otros pocos.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?..-Preguntó la chica de las trenzas mirando sus manos rodeadas de un color azul brillante.-

-No lo sé, pero no me agrada Jo –Habló otro chico alto y de piel clara, con el cabello castaño claro y desordenado, corto por los lados y con un flequillo algo largo cubriendo parte de su frente y uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de unos colores claros entre verde y azul. Este, a diferencia de Jo, estaba rodeado de un color dorado que hacía brillar levemente su cabello.-

-¡Shouta! ¡Detente ahí! –Utsunomiya había llegado algo tarde gracias a tener que explicarle la situación a sus alumnos, pero aún se mantenía con su espada dispuesto a detener a la chica. Este estaba rodeado de un aura de un profundo color azul mezclado con algunos destellos negros, pero junto en su pecho se encontraba una esfera de luz entre rosa y naranja.-

-¡Son órdenes directas de _arriba_! ¡Sabes perfectamente que contra eso no puedo! – _Chibi_ frunció el ceño haciendo que su aura se incrementara en tamaño, y que también creciera en su pecho una esfera de luz, pero de colores azules y negros.-

Todo lo siguiente fue extraño, era como si una poderosa fuerza separara a los chicos de auras más claras de los que tenían auras más oscuras. Irónicamente, aquellos que tenían personalidades chocantes entre sí estaban en lados opuestos.

 _Eso marcaba sus bandos de por vida._

 _ **Reanudarían aquella guerra de sus antepasados.**_

* * *

 **.**

 _/Volviendo al presente/_

.

El campamento de _Yoake_ era extenso, con varias tiendas de telas claras con bordados de leones o aves fénix, algunas de ellas eran más grandes que otras, guardando en su interior armamento, animales, comida o servían de hogar para todos los del campamento. La tierra a sus pies era verdaderamente bella, hierbas brillantes y naturales en su extendido terreno, árboles por aquí y por allá, de todos los tipos que pudieran convivir juntos, era un sitio perfecto para que cualquiera de los animales que ahí vivían junto a sus amos recorriera sin llegar a aburrirse. Por otro lado, la gente que ahí se quedaba irradiaba un cómodo calor, algo luminoso que generaba una empatía inimaginable entre ellos y todo el que lo rodeara.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó un joven alto inclinándose sobre otro que estaba de lo más tranquilo anotando cosas en una libreta. Este era de tez bronceada, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo ondulado y algo largo, entre su cabello se asomaban un par de orejas de león del mismo tono, mientras que sus ojos eran de un profundo verde esmeralda con la pupila idéntica a la de un gato, aparte, poseía una larga cola de león al finalizar su espalda.-

-No te incumbe-El chico bajo el más alto tenía el cabello castaño desordenado, con algunos mechones más claros, con dos suaves orejas de lince en su cabeza, las cuales terminaban en una punta peluda, su piel era morena, haciendo destacar sus brillantes ojos verdes, y a la vez, casi haciendo pasar desapercibidas sus patillas del lince y su cola peluda.-

-Que pesado eres Boreal… ¿Por qué solo conmigo eres así?-El mayor acarició las orejas del más bajo fingiendo estar ofendido.-

-Porque te detesto-La respuesta de Boreal fue directa y concisa, luego se movió un poco para quitarse al chico león de encima y poder seguir con lo suyo, pero este no se quería mover.- Oye, Kasar, ¿No tendrías que estar cuidando a Sawada-san?-

Kasar apenas oyó el nombre de su ama se levantó y a trotó hasta desaparecer de la vista del castaño, quien cuando al fin lo concibió lo suficientemente lejos soltó un bufido para nada moderado.

-¿Por qué eres tan gruñón con él? Se ven bien juntos –Tara se sentó al lado del chico lince mientras sonreía cálidamente.-

-Me importa verdaderamente poco como nos veamos, lo odio y él sabe porque –Boreal continuó escribiendo en su libreta, luego tachó unas cosas y volvió a escribir.-

-Aww… me encanta que seas mi _soul_ –La morena acarició tras las orejas del chico haciendo que este las moviera un poco y comenzara a ronronear recostando la cabeza en su regazo.-

.

* * *

.

-¡Anzu! –Kasar saltó sobre la chica pelirroja de cabello algo rizado, largos, hasta su espalda, con unos mechones más claros y amarillentos, dándole una apariencia parecida al fuego. Sus ojos eran de un espeso color chocolate alrededor de una pupila completamente negra.-

-¿Kasar? ¡¿Ahora que tienes?!-Preguntó Anzu acariciando las orejas de su _soul_ sonriendo extrañada.-

El ser astral solamente abrazó por la espalda a la más baja pasando sus brazos por sus hombros comenzando a ronronear levemente con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro, a lo que Anzu sujetó casi sin fuerza colocando una de sus manos en el brazo de él.

-A veces no entiendo a las _souls_ … -Rio la chica volviendo a prestarle atención al chico con el que estaba conversando antes de la "interrupción" de Kasar.-

-Somos dos…-Yukimura suspiró acariciando a la cría de pantera de las nieves que cargaba, la cual no hacía más que balancear su cola y ronronear de gusto.- Entiendo que no son mascotas pero… a veces se comportan como unas-

-Y eso que solo llevamos unas semanas aquí-

.

* * *

.

-Hakuryuu.. ¿En qué tanto piensas? –El chico de la coleta volteó al escuchar la voz de su _soul_ , ella era una joven un poco más alta que él, de cabello largo de un tono rubio muy claro hasta el suelo, llegando a arrastrarlo un poco, delgada, de caderas anchas y piel blanca como la nieve, aparte sus ojos eran de un color violeta muy intenso.-

-En nada… solo quería saber cuánto más voy a estar aquí… digo, tengo una vida en el mundo humano Kytzia –Hakuryuu pasó una mano por su cabello a la par que Kytzia se sentaba junto a él en la hierba.-

-Lo sabemos Hakuryuu… solo estarán aquí unos días más, luego podrán volver a su mundo a cumplir la misión que se les otorgó… -Kytzia miró por un segundo al suelo, soltando de paso un suspiro.- Si todo sale bien podrán volver a su vida normal…-

-¿Y si no? –

La de cabellos rubios se levantó sin decir nada, dejando con la intriga al joven humano. Ya de pie ayudó a su amo a levantarse también, a la vez que se transformaba en un pequeño _dragón_ blanco y se enroscaba en el brazo del de cabellos bicolores.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado, en los campamentos de _Yoru_ , el clima era frío y hostil, la tierra a sus pies era húmeda, ahí solo crecía la mala hierba, habían arboles grandes, con un profundo follaje oscuro y lúgubre. La gente ahí tenía unas buenas tácticas, sangre fría y determinación en vencer al contrario, eran soldados natos, nacidos para luchar, igual a su reina.

-¡Pie derecho más atrás!¡Podrás estar en un entrenamiento pero el enemigo no te va a esperar! –Gritaba un joven alto de cabellos negros cortos, piel suave y blanca, aunque con algunas marcas en los brazos y cuello, aparte sus ojos eran de un color magenta que pasaba al violeta, aunque lo que más resaltaba en él eran un par de prominentes orejas y cola negras de lobo.-

-¡Es más fácil decirlo! –Tsurugi sujetaba una espada de entrenamiento frente a su rostro intentando frenar el ataque de la espada de Hayato.-

-¡Cuidado abajo!-

Tsurugi no reaccionó a tiempo, Matatagi le había hecho una barrida para llevarlo al suelo y vencerlo finalmente, logrando todo con éxito gracias a la desconcentración y poca contribución del chico de ojos ámbares en aquel combate.

-Auch…-Kyosuke abrió los ojos sobando su cabeza encontrándose a la morena mano de su compañero frente a él.-

-Lamento si te dolió mucho… no pude contenerme al encontrarte con la guardia baja-Hayato rió algo apenado ayudando al mayor a levantarse.-

-Luchan como unas niñitas asustadas, son simplemente mediocres -Habló una joven de cabellos azulados, con un peculiar estilo punk, y unos brillantes ojos amarillos, similares a los de un lobo.-

-¡¿Puedes hacerlo mejor?!-Dijo Tsurugi irritado.-

-Por supuesto -La chica hizo un ademan con la mano, logrando sacar de su costado una espada de colores amarillentos.-

-Con que así nos llevamos Kaori...-Tsurugi hizo lo mismo, solo que pasó la mano por su coleta, sacando desde ahí una espada de color ámbar.-

Ambos se prepararon para enfrentarse, la tensión en el aire era más que palpable (?, ambos jóvenes parecían que se mataban mutuamente con la mirada. Lo que inició su enfrentamiento fue el sonido de una fuente de metal chocando contra el piso y haciendo un estrepitoso ruido, los dos avanzaron con velocidad hacia su oponente, leyendo cada uno de sus movimiento casi a la perfección. Esquivaban sus ataques y se movían con total sincronización, parecía que sus espadas estaban acostumbradas a chocar la una con la otra. Lo único que llegó a declarar un ganador, fue un movimiento casi estúpido por parte de Tsurugi, él intentó encajarle el filo de la espada en un costado del abdomen, pero Kaori se giró hacia un lado evitando el corte de la espada ajena, propinándole un golpe directo en la columna con el mango de su arma al más alto.

-¿Decías? -Mumuró Kaori haciendo desaparecer la espada, mientras movía el cuerpo casi inconsciente de su compañero.-

-¿De que me perdí? -Dijo Namikawa llegando de lo más tranquilo al lugar.-

-De que no te perdiste, es la verdadera pregunta -Le dijo Hayato mirando a Tsurugi todo shockeado en el pasto.-

.

* * *

.

En una de las tiendas instaladas en ese sombrío lugar, se encontraba una bellísima joven de castaños cabellos, lacios y largos hasta la altura de su cadera, con unos potentes e intimidantes ojos rojos como la sangre, que resaltaban brillantes entre su flequillo. Su cuerpo era verdaderamente deseable, digno de una diosa. Ella se encontraba peinando a una niña de unos 10 años, de largo cabello negro, sedoso y brillante, y unos bellos ojos rojos carmesí.

-Sakuya… -Llamó una joven de cabello blanco entrando a la tienda.-

-¿Koneko?-Sakuya volteó hacia la chica, pero sin inmutar a la niña sentada entre sus piernas.-

-¿Has visto a… Ese es Sneg?-Koneko señaló a un joven de complexión atlética y atractiva, de piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos plateados y desordenados, el cual se encontraba tirado boca arriba frente a la niña de cabello negro.-

La pelinegra volteó con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

-… No-Dicho esto volvió a lo suyo, dibujar en la cara del mayor, quien dormía plácidamente en el suelo.-

-…. Juro que no lo había visto -Dijo la castaña siendo levemente.- Laplace… deja eso-

-No importa –la de ojos dispares sonrió de vuelta.- Sólo agradezco que no esté despierto…-

-Será un problema cuando lo haga-

.

* * *

.

-Josefina…-Llamó un joven de cabellos castaños muy oscuros, con el cabello un poco más largo en la nuca teñido de color verde esmeralda, casi lo suficiente para hacerse una pequeña coleta, sus ojos eran de un tono cían opaco, y en comparación a la chica sentada frente a él era mucho más alto.-

-Puedes decirme Jo, cuñadito-La chica sonrió con algo de burla al mencionar ese apodo para el mayor.-

-Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que lo dije…-El castaño señaló su coleta, denotando que algo o alguien la había cortado de una forma para nada cuidadosa.- Y no soy tu cuñado… técnicamente hablando.-

-Sólo es para molestarte… -Jo rascó la cabeza del murciélago en su hombro mientras este solo dormía plácidamente.- ¿Supiste algo de los chicos Linx?-

-..No.. –Linx soltó un bufido dando a conocer su creciente frustración ante ese tema.- No hay nada, no podemos saber si ubicación exacta en estos momentos, no sé qué se traen allí _arriba_ … Pero quieren _mantenerlo todo en secreto_ , incluyendo por qué estamos aquí.-

-Muy sospechoso…-

.

* * *

.

-Mi señora, los humanos están en posición, ¿Desea que llevemos a cabo el ascenso? –

-No, esperemos un poco más, presiento que estos humanos son seres verdaderamente interesantes-Ella sonrió con diversión.- **_Si atraen nuestra atención, nuestra atención atrae miedo…_** -

La extraña esfera que la mujer tenía entre sus manos proyectaba imágenes de los nuevos reclutas de ambos bandos, con todos sus datos y habilidades descubiertas hasta el momento. Aunque ahí se encontraba un extraño concepto, algo desconocido hasta ahora.

 _ **"ECLIPSE: Sin registro"**_

.

* * *

 **AL FIN TERMINÉ ESTA MIERDA Y LA RECONCHAAAAAAA**

 **Me pasé po(?**

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que no me juzguen por hacer capítulos tan cortos XDDDD**

 **Necesito piedad :´vvvv**

 _ **Preguntitaaas :3**_

 _ **-¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **-¿Muy corto?**_

 _ **-¿Qué era esa extraña luz que apareció en el pecho de Toramaru y Shouta?**_

 _ **-¿Qué son las extrañas armas que portaban las chicas?**_

 _ **-¿Las luces son más pacíficas que las sombras?**_

 _ **-¿A qué se refiere con "Eclipse"?**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasaría si algo sale mal con el plan de Yoake?**_

 _ **-¿Sneg despertará antes de que Laplace haga pedazos su reputación?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué Boreal odia a Kasar?**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosas mantendrán en secreto los de "arriba"?**_

 _ **-Más importante… ¿Quiénes son los de "arriba"?**_

 _ **-¿Quién eran la mujer del final? Y ¿Por qué está interesada en los humanos?**_

 _ **-¿Qué nos espera en el próximo capítulo?**_

 **Wenooop! Yo me despido beiezas ^3^**

 **No sabré si les gustó si no hay review… :v aunque en volá en tarde xD**

 **Nos vemos luego!**

 **Bye!**

 **SPOILER ATTACK:**

 _-El rugido es un poder que solo he ocupado una vez… y no resultó bien, si lo vuelvo a usar… será para proteger a la persona que amo, aunque vuelva a morir en el intento-_

 **(Especulaciones, teorías y esas cosas son bienvenidas :v)**


	3. Anuncio

Siento que me van a querer asesinar luego de esto, pero no tengo otra opción :'v

Bueno si tenía otra opción (Seguir escribiendo estos fanfics) pero sinceramente que flojera :v

La cosa es que no tengo inspiración para seguir este fanfic, perdón ;-;.. Como que al principio es tan fácil escribir weas pero luego es tan re complicao seguirlas :'c

La verdad me gustaba mucho esta idea, y pido una disculpa si a ustedes también, pero antes de dejar esta historia abandonada del todo prefiero que ustedes decidan que escribiré

Así que mejor les dejo opciones que sé que esta vez sí que continuaré:

.

 **-Nahual:**

 _Un mundo fantástico-realista, en donde los "monstruos" viven entre los humanos sin su consentimiento, viviendo la rutina normal de cualquier persona. La existencia de estas razas había pasado desapercibida para todo el mundo "normal", hasta que un extraño acontecimiento pone en peligro al mundo como lo conocemos, obligándolos a salir de la oscuridad, para reunir esos extraños objetos conocidos como "Holders"._

Basado en: "Nahual" de Linx Kapstein (Ahre es una novela mía en Wattpad completamente original, si quieren puedo hacer su versión para IE xd)

.

 **-Run the Show:**

 _Cadenza, una de las agencias y casas productoras más conocidas a nivel mundial, unirá sus fuerzas con RaiNnel para lanzar un nuevo programa de supervivencia, del cual resultará el nuevo grupo Pop._

SIXTEEN _seguirá las vidas de 16 jóvenes de distintas realidades, personalidades y nacionalidades; 7 aprendices aspirantes a ser parte del nuevo grupo pronto a debutar, y otros 9 luchando por ganarse sus puestos._

 _Dos grupos; los "Major" que estará conformado por 7 miembros, quienes serán los que logren destacar semanalmente en las diferentes misiones que la producción les vaya poniendo, ganando el dije "SIXTEEN" el cual los diferencia de los demás, mientras que quienes se encuentren en el equipo "Minor" correrán el riesgo de ser eliminados del reality, así mismo tendrán que luchar por un lugar en el equipo "Major" y obtener el dije de algún miembro que lo tenga. Los últimos 7 chicos que sobrevivan en el equipo "Major" serán quienes debuten como el nuevo "Pop Group" de Cadenza:_ InstincT _._

 _._

 **-Instinto:**

 _Inspirado en el universo_ Omegaverse _. El instituto Raimon es nacionalmente conocido por ser el primer establecimiento educacional para menores de edad en ampliar su cuerpo estudiantil, incluyendo Omegas tanto en maestros como en estudiantes. Si ya convivir entre Alfas y Betas era complicado con el solo hecho de soportar la territorialidad y las peleas de los primeros, añadirle lo hormonales y posesivos que pueden ser los Alfas con los Omegas simplemente resulta en un infierno para más de uno._

 _._

 **-The Littlest pet Shop:**

"¡Bienvenidos a _The Littlest pet Shop_ , la única tienda de mascotas en la que te aseguramos que si no encuentras a tu mascota ideal es porque no existe!"

 _Una simple tienda de mascotas, pero ¿Qué podría ocultarse tras esos muros?. Cuando los enigmáticos chicos del Raimon sin querer se queden más de lo debido en ese lugar, el proyecto Arca será de lo menos que las bestiarias tendrían que preocuparse._

 _._

Estos son todos los fanfics que me gustaría hacer, claro que ustedes eligen, ¿Cuál les parece más interesante? Dejen la respuesta en un Review y la más comentada será el próximo fanfic que suba :3

Buenop, yo debo irme :3 ¡Nos vemos!

 _¡Linx fuera!_


End file.
